...i Nicol/Randka
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Buford odwiedza Nicol u Milly. Zamierza zabrać Strongównę na randkę. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Greta *Dylan Milington (tylko wspomniany) *Mama Milly Fabuła Nadszedł kolejny piękny dzień wakacji. Promienie słoneczne wpadały przez otwarte okno. Do pokoju wpadało ciepłe, rześkie powietrze. Izabela podniosła do góry głowę, starając się otworzyć oczy. Była jednak bardzo zmęczona, przez co jej głowa opadła na poduszki. Milly przeciągnęła się, ziewając. Greta podpierała głowę na parapecie, wyglądając przez okno. - Doprawdy, nie wiem skąd ona ma tyle siły. - powiedziała. - Dopiero siódma, a ona, już ubrana, biega na podwórku. Greta mówiła oczywiście o Nicol, która wyglądała jakby walczyła z niewidzialnym wrogiem. Choć, gdyby puścić muzykę, można by było uznać te ćwiczenia, za jakiś skomplikowany układ taneczny. Milly podeszła właśnie do okna, kiedy Nicol podniosła jedną nogę na wysokość głowy. - Chwalę się, że należałam do zastępu ogników, ale takiego szpagatu nigdy nie udało mi się zrobić - stwierdziła. Po chwili do okna podeszła Izabela. - Znam ją już kilka dni, a codziennie mam ochotę jej powiedzieć, że świetnie wygląda. - Ale skąd ma tę energię? - mówiła dalej Greta. - Przecież prawie całą noc oglądałyśmy filmy! - Ona nie oglądała. - powiedziała Milly. - Nie pamiętacie co wczoraj powiedziała? Dziewczyny powróciły myślami do wczorajszego wieczoru. - Z kim rozmawiacie? - spytała Nicol, wychodząc spod prysznicu. - Oglądamy film. - odparła Greta. - Że co? - Film to takie coś... - mówiła głośnym szeptem Milly. - Taka jakby wiadomość, którą można otworzyć... i opisuje jakąś ciekawą historię. - Albo czyjeś życie. - dodała Greta. - Że co? - Ehh... - westchnęła Milly. - Pamiętam jak na angielskim pani kazała podać nam definicję filmu. Zadała nam wtedy pytanie "Co byście powiedzieli, gdybyście mieli komuś wytłumaczyć co to jest film?". Wszyscy się z niej śmiali, bo stwierdzili, że nie ma na ziemi człowieka, który by tego nie wiedział. Żałuję, że nie uważałam na tej lekcji... - Z choinki się urwałaś, że nie wiesz co to film? - spytała Greta. - Po co taką wiadomość oglądać, skoro nie ma żadnego przekazu? - spytała Nicol ignorując uwagę Grety. - Taki film może być ciekawy. - powiedziała Izabela. - Nasze życie też może być ciekawe, jeśli potrafimy je odpowiednio zagospodarować. - powiedziała Nicol, tonem kończącym temat. - No tak. - powiedziała Greta, po przypomnieniu sobie wczorajszego wieczoru. - Nicol nie obejrzała z nami żadnego filmu. Nagle do pokoju Milly, weszła jej mama. - Dziewczynki. - powiedziała. - Jakiś chłopiec do was przyjechał. Nastolatki spojrzały na siebie zaskoczone. W piżamach pobiegły do drzwi. - Witam panie. - powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie, widząc, że dziewczyny się jeszcze nie ubrały, nie uczesały i nie pomalowały. - Buford... - westchnęła Milly. - No co? Myślałaś, że to ten cały... jak mu tam... Dylan? Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem. - powiedział sarkastycznie. - Czego chcesz? - powiedziała, opierając się o framugę drzwi. - Szukam Nicol, słyszałem, że u ciebie nocuje. - Zawołam ją. - zaoferowała Izabela i udała się w stronę tarasu. Buford spojrzał na Milly. - To co? - powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem. - Zaprosisz mnie do domu, czy będziemy tak stali w progu? Milly i Greta posłusznie się odsunęły, a Buford wszedł do środka. Chłopak zaczął się rozglądać. Był w domu Milly pierwszy raz. Z sieni niewielki korytarzyk prowadził do dość obszernego salonu. Był on stylowo, a jednocześnie przytulnie urządzony. Na przeciwko wejścia, stały wielkie szklane drzwi, prowadzące na taras. Na jednej ze ścian wisiała plazmówka, a na przeciwko niej, przy drugiej ścianie stała miękka kanapa. Przed kanapą stał drewniany, niski stolik, na którym pewnie stawiano kawę, czy herbatę dla gości. W pokoju nie brakowało kwiatów doniczkowych. Wyglądało na to, że rodzice Milly, bardzo lubili zieleń. Buford rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie. Wtedy, przez drzwi tarasowe, do domu wraz z Izabelą weszła Nicol. - Hej Buford! - przywitała się z uśmiechem. Mimo iż była potargana i spocona, wciąż wyglądała pięknie. Miała śliczny uśmiech, nienaganną figurę i cerę, która nie potrzebowała makijażu. "Prawdziwa Mary Sue." - pomyślała Greta, patrząc na nią. - Hej. - odparł. - Bo widzisz... Tak sobie pomyślałem... Chciałem cię zapytać... cię zaprosić... to jest... - Milly, Izabela i Greta patrzyły zszokowane na Buforda. Pierwszy raz widziały żeby się przed kimś jąkał! - Bo chciałem cię zapytać... Czyniewybrałabyśsięzemnądocentrum? - spytał na jednym wydechu. - Jasne! Daj mi chwilę, tylko wezmę krótki prysznic i się przebiorę. - powiedziała i pobiegła po ubranie do pokoju Milly. Izabela i Greta spojrzały na siebie z uśmieszkami na twarzy. - Czy myślicie, że pomiędzy nimi się coś kroi? - spytała z uśmieszkiem Greta. - Nie myślę. Jestem tego pewna. - odparła, równie złośliwie uśmiechnięta Izabela. - Niemożliwe. - wtrąciła Milly. - Nicol nie jest nim zainteresowana. Nie bierze go na poważnie. Miała tysiące chłopaków i niewielu ją naprawdę obchodziło. Buforda będzie miała gdzieś. To dla niej tylko zabawa. - A ja uważam, że Buford jej się podoba. - stwierdziła Greta. Kiedy Nicol wróciła, była ubrana w zieloną bluzkę na ramiączka, z dużym dekoltem i krótkie dżinsowe spodenki. Ponadto związała włosy w kucyk. Miała na nogach zielone sandałki, oczywiście na obcasach. - Gotowa. - powiedziała. - To jedziemy - powiedział Buford wstając z kanapy i kierując się ku drzwiom frontowym. - Udanej randki. - powiedziała Izabela z uśmieszkiem. Nicol obróciła się i z uśmiechem wystawiła jej język. - To twój? - spytała Nicol, patrząc na Buforda. - Tak, to jest motor. - Wiem, w przyszłości mieliśmy... hmm... całkiem podobne, no mieliśmy też szyby. Różnica polegała na tym, że były elektryczne, a nie na wodę... - Na benzynę. - ...tak. No i latały w powietrzu. - Załóż to. - powiedział, podając jej kask, po czym siadł na motor, a Nicol siadła za nim, obejmując go w pasie. Buford odpalił maszynę i razem pojechali do centrum. - Hej Fretka. - powiedział Jeremiasz, wchodząc do kuchni w domu Flynn-Fletcherów. - Co ty...? Dlaczego nie jesteś w pracy? - Po pierwsze, mam dzisiaj wolne. Po drugie, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. - Taaak? Jaką? - Bo widzisz. Od roku jesteśmy małżeństwem, a mieszkamy oddzielnie, u naszych rodziców. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że PORA NA PRZEPROWADZKĘ! - Co? - spytała oszołomiona. - Gdzie? - Chodź, pokażę ci. - No więc... o ile dobrze zrozumiałam, zostałeś łobuzem mając pięć lat? - mówiła Nicol, obracając łyżeczkę w palcach. Buford zabrał ją do kawiarenki. Zamówił dla niej ciasto i sok jabłkowy, który bardzo jej posmakował, tym bardziej, że piła go pierwszy raz w życiu. - No tak. - odparł Buford. Nicol poprosiła go, by opowiedział jej swoją historię. - Tak jakoś wyszło. - O ile dobrze zrozumiałam, stanąłeś w obronie swojej rybki. - Buford nieco się zarumienił, a Nicole odłożyła łyżeczkę, wsparła łokcie na stole i oparła głowę na dłoniach. Widziała incydent z rybką podczas podróżowania w czasie. Chciała się upewnić jak Buford opowie tę historię. Czy jej nie okłamie. No i jej nie okłamał. Ponadto dziewczyna chciała dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. - A Fineasza poznałeś, kiedy jego lód spadł ci na spodnie? - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Nie lubię wspominać tego zdarzenia. - powiedział jeszcze bardziej zarumieniony. Nicol zaśmiała się. - Hah... Fineasz zawsze wydawał się być nieco rozkojarzony. - stwierdziła. - Chyba zamyślony. Oboje się zaśmiali. - A może zakochany? - Zabujany w Izabeli. Znów się roześmiali. - Czy można nazwać to randką... to, że tak sobie siedzimy i rozmawiamy? - spytał Buford. - Cóż, - Nicol uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. - myślę, że tak. - I jak ci się podoba? - spytał Jeremiasz. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć. - Kupiłem go w stanie surowym. Wystarczy otynkować, pomalować, wyremontować wnętrze i wstawić meble. A drzwi wymienimy na te nowoczesne, te co otwierają się do góry, wiesz.., te co chciałaś. No i do centrum można spokojnie wybrać się piechotą, mimo, że domek stoi na przedmieściach. Do twoich i moich rodziców też nie mamy daleko. - Jesteś kochany! - powiedziała Fretka, przytulając swojego męża. Linki *deviantart *blog